


The Gallifrey Chronicles

by kuroneko1815



Series: Lady Constant [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko1815/pseuds/kuroneko1815
Summary: Rose Tyler returns to her Universe with her baby brother (who was all grown up) and a progenated hundred something-year-old daughter with every intention of finding the current version (at least linearly compared to her) version of her wayward husband. What she had not been expecting was to be dropped off on Gallifrey when her husband was still trying to pretend to be a normal Time Lord, nor did she expect to have to take the slow path to her husband but at least she's with him and she knows she can wear him down eventually!Theta Sigma, as his friends and family liked to call him, was not expecting to walk into the President's office and come back out with a not-quite-human wife, especially when he was expecting it to be because of a prank gone wrong (that could easily be blamed on Koschei or the rest of the Deca). Now he has to learn to adapt to this strange woman who knows things about himself that he hasn't yet discovered all the while having to cater to her needs and see to her safety else the planet would be destroyed. Thankfully he has Koschei and Ushas to help him out of the tight spot he seems to have found himself in... and Brax with his political savviness.





	1. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose arrives back to her universe and is given a chance she couldn't resist. Braxiatel meets a curious not-quite-human who is tied to his baby brother. And the two of them take tea with the Lord President of Gallifrey after saying goodbye to the Guardian of Life and Death while waiting for Theta to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who is unfortunately not mine.

Rose walked away from her childhood home in Ealing leaving behind her sixty-year-old brother and her young looking daughter (who was, in reality, a full human century older than her brother) in the capable hands of her mother. Going by the dates, she’d run away with the Doctor no more than twelve hours ago. Her mother had been in equal parts astonished and angered at her explanations and introductions.

_“Just where have you been, young lady?” Her mother’s voice demanded as she entered her childhood home for the first time in over sixty years. Behind her, Tony and Jenny startled at the voice of a woman long dead but no less beloved._

_“Hello, mum.” Rose couldn’t help the tears that were building behind her eyes, it had been too long since her mother had died, longer for her than Tony and Jenny._

_“Well?” Her mother’s arms folded tightly around the pink velour tracksuit she favored on her off days as she stared at her._

_She waved her two family members over and she saw Jackie’s eyes narrow as they stared unblinkingly at her. “Mum… sit down. It’s going to be a long story.”_

_Jackie’s lips pursed throughout Rose’s story, though she had left out how closely related Tony was to her. There were things that needed to be lived rather than to be told but her mother was nothing if not sharp and she’d set her eyes on Tony as she walked around him before finally drawing him close enough, Rose knew the moment everything fell in place as her mother’s lips parted and she stared at Tony in adoration._

_“You're my son.” She whispered as she drew Tony to her. “I don’t know how… but I can feel it.”_

_“Hello, mummy. It’s so…very nice to see you again.” Tony said shakily as he clung to his mother. When the two stepped away from each other, Jackie’s attention turned towards Jenny and she stared fixated as she tried to puzzle it out, her gaze going between Tony and Jenny before her hand shot out and dragged Rose to stand beside Jenny and her eyes lightened in happiness and realization._

_“She’s **yours**!” Jackie said as she glanced at Rose before turning excited eyes towards Jenny. “You're my granddaughter.” Jenny smiled and hugged her grandmother as fiercely._

_“Blimey! You really are an alien! You’ve got two hearts!” Jackie said as she pulled away. “Suppose I have to accept that I’m gonna have an alien as a son in law and an immortal daughter.” She sighed unhappily._

_“But at least I can have a bit of fun!” She said as she perked up. “He brings you home a year late, yeah?” She asked and Rose nodded as her mind caught on to what she was thinking. The Tyler slap had featured heavily in James’ nightmares from what she knew._

Rose threw another fond smile at the home that held her family as she walked away, her time-space-dimension jumper (at this point they’d been together long enough that she called it strapped to her wrist and hidden by the long sleeved dress she wore. She tensed as she felt the familiar sensation of being watched. “You can come out now. I know you’re there.” She called out.

A woman stood before her, dressed in gold and partially incorporeal. Familiarity struck Rose as the woman beckoned her to follow. Rose followed the woman, her mind ablaze with a haunting and glorious melody as she walked to an ostentatious hall that held six thrones all encircling one another. The golden woman sat in the middle and five figures dressed in the color of their thrones sat with gleaming eyes.

“We are the Guardians of Time. I am the White Guardian, keeper of the Good, of light, and Order. I am relieved to see that you’ve returned at last to us, Lady Constant.” The White Guardian said.

To his right another man spoke, his face pale and his clothes pitch black. “I am the Black Guardian, Keeper of Darkness and Chaos.”

To his right a man with a mischievous smile dressed in the clothing of a mandarin that sparkled and shimmered. “I am the Crystal Guardian. Keeper of Dreams and Fantasy.” Something about him set her off as she stared at him and suddenly her senses showed her the potential of the man that the body had belonged too. It was a Time Lord’s body and one that would eventually burn away but there were still millennia between today and that day.

A woman dressed in blue with a kind smile spoke up next. “I am the Azure Guardian, Keeper of Balance and Equilibrium. Welcome back, My Lady.” She said deferentially.

A broad and harsh man sat and stared at her for a moment. “I am the Red Guardian, Keeper of Justice and Truth.” His face never shifted but his tone was kind and almost longing.

Finally, the woman that had led her there sat straighter. “I am the Gold Guardian, Keeper of Life and Death. We have longed for this day for time uncounted.”

Rose raised a brow at them. “What do you mean?”

“My Lady Constant.” The title rang clearly in Rose’s mind and she felt as though she were forgetting something. “To you do all the elder ones defer too. Even the Greater Old Ones, the Graces bow to your will… When you left us to wander among the ephemerals we waited for your return but your death at the hands of the one called Rassilon had brought things unbalanced.” The Gold Guardian said.

“And why would the Graces bow to me?” Rose knew all about them through James and his many encounters with the Eternals.

“That, you must discover yourself and your journey to your chosen mate and champion begins in Gallifrey if you are so willing.” The White Guardian had said as the Black Guardian and the Crystal Guardian grumbled though they were ignored. Rose’s heart skipped a beat.

“It seems, My Lady Constant, that you’ve realized who your chosen mate is. By the laws of Gallifrey, your marriage to the Metacrisis is valid and binding to the full Gallifreyan.” The Red Guardian said with a tilted head as he smiled at her fondly, the expression on his face was a familial longing that resembled the one Tony had worn earlier that day and Rose’s heart skipped at the potential implications not just of his words but of his expression as well.

“You must start at his beginning.” The Azure Guardian said. “And the journey you will traverse together to remember the life that had been taken from the two of you will be long and may, at times be painful before your true and final reunion.”

“Do you accept this?” The Black Guardian asked begrudgingly as he crossed his arms in petulance.

“Of course I do!” There should never have been any questions as to what she would willingly endure for her Doctor. A rather ostentatious blue robe appeared before her and she put it on with surprising ease as she fastened the complicated ensemble with surprising precision that could have only been born from countless hours of experience and for a moment a vision of a man’s hands gently and expertly undoing the straps of a different colored robe as he gazed at her with old and familiar eyes filled with depthless love. The Doctor’s eyes, yet not. There was something missing but it was him, she had no doubt about it. And she felt breathless before she returned to her senses.

“The Gold Guardian will take you to Gallifrey.” The Crystal Guardian said as the Guardians all stood. “Till we meet again, My Lady Constant.” The five Guardians that would be remaining in the hall all bowed to her as she took the Gold Guardian’s hand and walked away.

* * *

 

With the twin suns burning high over the citadel and the trees of silver and the red grass that lined the paved golden walkway of the Capitol, there was no doubt that Gallifrey looked like a beautiful dream,  just as James had described all those years ago. People bowed reverently at them as they passed, neither Rose nor the Guardian paid any attention to them as they walked by them to the Council building where the President had no doubt already been informed of their presence on Gallifrey.

Rose’s years as the heiress to the Vitex fortune and her role as the head of Torchwood had allowed her to hone her skills at keeping herself calm and steady, she strengthened her mental barriers like James had taught her too all those long years ago to prevent any curious Time Lords from seeing her memories, there were too many things she knew about the future events that it wasn’t safe to allow any foreknowledge to pass through.

They were shown to a room where an aged Time Lord sat. The lines of his body were tense and his expression was stoic but his eyes showed his weariness as he glanced at the Gold Guardian. “How may I help a Guardian of Time and her human…” The President trailed off but the disdain for her species was easily noted.

“Lord Borusa, I would mind your tone if I were you.” Gold said icily. “Bring Lord Cardinal Braxiatel here and we shall discuss what the Guardians need.”

The moments between the command and the arrival of the other Time Lord were tense as Rose tried to remember where she’d heard the name Braxiatel from. She sat in silent contemplation beside the eternal until the Cardinal had arrived. One glance at him and Rose knew that this was the Doctor’s brother. Something about him, perhaps the gleam in his eyes, seemed familiar but more like an echo, a copy, than the real thing.

“Guardian,” Braxiatel began reverently. “How may I be of assistance?”

Gold gestured to her. “This is Rose Tyler, your brother’s wife.” She said simply.

Braxiatel’s eyes widened and even Borusa couldn’t help but drop the pastry in his hand. “What nonsense is this? A human? Married to a Time Lord!” Borusa roared. “What has your brother done now? Summon him here!”

“My brother hasn’t been outside of Gallifrey since the loss of Rallon and Millennia. It’s impossible for this child to be his wife.”Braxiatel pointed out before summoning his brother anyway.

“Rose Tyler is human, yes. But she’s a hundred Gallifreyan years, of course. If you doubt me then look at her timeline, truly look at it.” Gold said and both Braxiatel and Borusa stared at Rose before gasping in awe.

“How is that possible?” Borusa asked his hands shaking as he considered the impossible creature in front of him.

“How is what possible?” Rose ground out, unhappy that people were talking about her so blatantly.

“Your timeline. It touches across all points of history. It’s… magnificent.” Braxiatel said as he considered his brother’s ‘wife’.

“Oh… that…” Rose said as her mind thought back to the Bad Wolf. “It happened not too long after I met your brother, his future, my past. About nine or ten regenerations from now.” Rose explained. “Some things happen and now, I need to close a circular paradox.”

Gold stared at her with a raised brow. “Rose, your entire life is a circular paradox. The most influential adults in your life all knew you as an adult before they even met you as the child that you were in their timeline.”

Rose merely rolled her eyes but said nothing as she stared pointedly at Gold to make her point. The Guardian merely shook her head and turned to the Timelords. “She’ll be staying here.” Gold had said.

“She is human! They aren’t allowed on Gallifrey.” Borusa argued.

“Her care and well being will fall primarily to her mate but should anything happen to her that is beyond the control of her husband… make it known that Gallifrey will suffer the wrath of _all_ six of the Guardians of Time and the _Graces._ ” Gold said as she ignored the President. Both men were silenced by the sharp glance that came their way from the Guardian before the woman stood and smiled at Rose.

“This is farewell for now, Rose Tyler.” She said before she leaned in close to Rose. _“Lady Constant, the virtuous ladies will call on you soon.”_ She whispered so softly that neither men heard.

“My Lords, I must leave you now. I entrust the care of our ward to you. Do not disappoint us.” The Guardian warned as she faded.

Inside the room, the three occupants stared at one another. Rose decided to break the silence the only way she knew how. By being British. “Perhaps we may return to tea, My Lords.” She said with all the airs of a Lady trained in the art of hosting.

“For someone who seemed at a loss as we were, you certainly seemed to have put it aside rather quickly, Miss Tyler.” Braxiatel said as he took the cup that Rose had served.

Rose shrugged. “I’m monied and British, we carry on. Complaining about the weather is a national hobby and tea is the only drink we truly need. Besides, I knew a circular paradox would come in to play at some point in my life.”

“You are quite an interesting human, Miss Tyler.” Borusa said as he considered her again. His gaze narrowed on the ring around her finger and his eyes narrowed at the primitive custom.

“Rose, please, Lord Borusa. I’ve a feeling we’ll be thrown together a lot in the foreseeable future as people begin to protest my presence here.”

“Of course, madame.” He said as he nodded, avoiding the familiarity that would have been attached to her name.

“Oh, and none would protest more than the House of Lungbarrow. I can already imagine my cousins going up in arms over your cohabitation with them.” Braxiatel said as he smirked at her.

Rose glanced at him before her focus returned to the pastries. “That goes without saying, Lord Braxiatel. Though perhaps your brother would be the first in line to protest.” She handed him a plate of sweets that she’d known from James’ stories that he’d loved in that body.

“Call me Brax, you are my sister in law after all. And what do you mean by my brother would be the first in line?” He eyed the sweets on his plate in contemplation. The level of knowledge she’d had on him, how he took his tea and his favorite sweets implied that they’d known one another on some level.

“Your brother doesn’t even know me. Besides, I believe the Guardian forgot to mention that the man I married was his Metacrisis. Theta left him with me right after he told me that he loved me and that he wanted me to have the life he could never give me, a life with my family.” Rose paused as she considered her words. “Your brother was a coward who ran from me because he was afraid of watching me grow old and die, but at least he gave himself to me in a manner of speaking and we had a good life on Sol III.” Rose said as her fingers traced the golden band, her mind wandering to the years she’d spent both with the Doctor on the Tardis and on the Parallel World.

The two men in the room had to gasp as torrents of foreign emotion, _overwhelming love_ , rushed through them. Rose was projecting her emotions in a fairly unshielded moment and to the two men who’d been reared in a society where cold logic ruled and emotion was practically bred out, it was almost like drowning. Rose startled at the sound and glanced apologetically at the two men but she knew it was too late to hide her empathic abilities from them.

Brax was the first to recover. “Did my brother consider the metacrisis to be the same man?” He asked. “Did the metacrisis consider himself to be the same man that was the full TimeLord? Did you consider them to be the same person?”

“Yes, to all three.” Rose said as she frowned thoughtfully. “He even asked that we do a full Gallifreyan bonding ceremony.”

The men glanced at one another. “Then you don’t have to worry about it. A Metacrisis is still technically a regeneration and a full bond will see to that. At this point, there’s no way to undo that bond without serious repercussions to my brother. This marriage is binding and my brother will know that.” Brax assured her.

Rose sighed as she grabbed another sweet. “Enough about my marriage. I know both of you have taught at the Prydonian Academy at some point or another. Perhaps we may discuss Rassilon’s fourth treatise on the mechanics of quantum travel?” She asked with a smile.

Borusa laughed as he looked her over once again. “I wonder whether you would ever cease to astonish me, Madame.”

They spoke pleasantly over the next half hour as they waited for the younger Lungbarrow to arrive. Their discussion led to a lively debate and diverged into more than a few concessions on either side. When the knock sounded, all laughter stopped and they were suddenly reminded of why they were there.

“It seems it’s time to meet your husband, Madame.” Borusa said as he gave them leave to enter his office. Rose held her breath and stayed with her back to the door as she calmed herself. She felt the jolt of the bond straining to reach out to her mate and she tamped it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's name is still hidden and obviously, I'm following the normal conventions such as the fact that, until he decides on his name, he will still be Theta Sigma. The Deca here is still, for the most part, united and they're all fairly close. The Master according to sources used to be a very upstanding citizen of Gallifrey and one who was fairly good at enforcing the rules but he's still a renegade at heart so mischief obviously abounds with them so you'll be seeing them a lot before the Doctor leaves Gallifrey.
> 
> Tell me what you think, please! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story.


	2. First meeting between husband and wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta walks into the office of the Lord President for a meeting and walks out with the last thing he'd ever dream off... a wife. Rose makes dinner, earth style. And Koschei drops by for some gossip and denies it. Brax is just there to support his baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Doctor Who and have no legal rights to the characters, much to my dismay. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but hopefully, you guys will enjoy it. Also just a warning, I might not be posting much or at all in the next few weeks, I have exams and papers due since it's almost the end of the term.

Theta, as he was known commonly throughout Gallifrey by his friends, had walked into the Council building, his hearts thudding. He ignored the flurry of whispers that were being thrown around, more chaotic than usual, though he did hear a few words such as _‘Golden Guardian’_ and _‘human’_. No, he didn’t indulge his curiosity, his mind going through the possible reasons for his brother to call him to the Presidential office.

 _‘Dammit! I haven’t done anything to get me into trouble recently. I’ve scarcely even seen the Deca.’_ He thought as he stopped in front of the ornate doors, the Castellan on duty alert but stoic. He took a deep breath before he raised his arm and knocked.

As Theta entered the President’s office, he spotted Brax taking tea with the President, and a blonde haired woman who had her back turned to him. Brax caught his eye as he stood up and approached him. Theta ignored his older brother as he bowed to Lord President Borusa.

“President, I swear, whatever it is, it wasn’t me!” He said immediately. “I’ve barely even seen the Deca, let alone Koschei!”

Brax’s lips twitched as Borusa looked at him steadily, his brow raised and the woman snorted softly. He heard the clinking of the porcelain as the woman placed what he assumed was either a cup down onto the saucer. Brax turned to the woman and assisted her as she stood, her deep blue robes elegantly draped over her as she turned to him slowly. Borusa stood as well and stood to the woman’s other side.

He felt his knees shake and his breath was stolen as he saw her radiant beauty and as their eyes locked onto one another’s, he swore that her hazel eyes glowed gold and that he saw eternity in that one moment; he felt as if he were being swallowed whole, it had been like looking into the Untempered Schism only this time he had no compulsion to run _away_ but to run _to_ her. But then she’d blinked and the moment was gone.

On Rose’s part, she had steeled herself to see this new-old version of her husband. As she heard his voice, her bond flared and she tamped it down and she couldn’t help the snort that burst out of her as she thought of all the trouble her husband was going to cause or find. She turned to see him, this body was young, with brown hair brushed back and earnest (and innocent) blue eyes that showed the kindness and wanderlust restrained behind his duties but that look, the innocence and wonder in his eyes had been all it took for her to know that this was her husband at his very beginning. He wore the red robes of a Prydonian Time Lord.

Brax watched with utter fascination as his brother and his sister-in-law saw one another for the first time (at least in Thete’s case). “I’m afraid that this is something you’ve done, brother… or will do.” Braxiatel said as he broke the moment. His new sister’s hand was still in his and it provided an unfamiliar warmth.

“I’ve already told you, I’ve done nothing, of late, to warrant you haranguing me.” Theta said with a frown, barely resisting glowering at his brother.

“Your brother speaks the truth, Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow.” Borusa said, using his nickname and house. He gestured to the woman beside him as he spoke. “This is Rose Tyler of Earth, your bondmate.”

Theta stared at them in stupefied horror as his mind tried to process what he had just been told. He felt as though the metaphorical rug had been pulled from under him as his life seemed to tilt into a new direction. “MY WHAT?!?” He screamed.

“Your wife.” Brax repeated slowly.

“I don’t have a wife!” Theta said angrily. “I think I would remember if I’ve done a bonding. And even if I did, it wouldn’t be to a _human_.” He spat the last word in disgust. He saw the woman lean against the seat she’d vacated, her eyes on him. She was calm and composed, though her hands, which she had clasped in front of her just moments ago, tightened.

“That, brother, was why I had said that it is something you will do.” Braxiatel said as his eyes narrowed at him. “One of your future regenerations apparently marries Rose Tyler. So your mind clearly changes between now and then. He has also seemingly misplaced his wife somewhere along his timeline, which is how she had ended up here.” He finished smoothly.

“Yes, but unless you’re willing to provide me a time capsule to get her back to her version of _myself_ … I don’t believe there is anything I can do.” He said as he glared back at his brother, ignoring his supposed wife. “And I am not convinced that the woman is my wife. This may be a trick or a trap.” He said. The woman tilted her head at him and the movement had caused him to involuntarily turn towards her.

The moment their eyes locked once more, he felt a bond flare as she dropped her shields partly. He saw a man lean into Rose’s ear and whisper his name in the flowing Gallifreyan tone as she sighed into his touch, their minds connecting and it seemed to be a familiar gesture. The rest of it though was more a torrent of devotion, love, and longing that flowed from the woman in front of him and he stepped back, gasping as he turned away from her. He noted that both his brother and the President shifted slightly and he knew that the two of them had been able to feel some of what she had projected.

Theta’s shoulders slumped. “But she’s human.” He said tiredly. “She can’t stay here. It’s against the rules.”

“In this case, she is an exception.” Brax told him. The woman had yet to speak to him, preferring to observe.

“What do you mean she’s an exception? How did she get separated from my future self? How did she get here?” Theta demanded the woman looked so sad.

“She is here by the will of all the Guardians and as such is under their protection!” Borusa told him imperiously. Theta grimaced as he thought of the Crystal Guardian and how he’d lost two of his dear friends to the Eternal and had been forced to return to Gallifrey in shame. Still, though, Theta knew that only an idiot would try to harm his ‘wife’ due to the Guardian’s protection.

“She’ll be in your care, brother.” Brax told him as he motioned to the woman, Rose, once more.

“Our cousins won’t be happy about this.” Theta said as Rose smiled at him sadly.

“They won’t really be able to say much, the Guardians had said that any on Gallifrey who mean her harm will be punished. The Gold Guardian had made it clear that you were to see to her wellbeing.” His brother pointed out.

“And Quences? Satthralope? I doubt they would take this lying down. Between those two and Glospin, I wouldn’t put it past them to try something against her. I doubt they’d be thrilled to live under the same roof as a human.” Theta pointed out, they would be the worst of the cousins and would probably try to vilify her, Innocet may be his only ally among the cousins.

“We’ll have a family meeting tomorrow. And we’ll talk to them. For now, we’ll head home and talk to Quences first.” Brax told him almost soothingly. Though Theta and his brother may not see eye to eye, there was no denying that there was a certain warmth between them that was lacked in the relationships shared among the rest of House Lungbarrow.

“You’ll be excused from your duties for the foreseeable future as you see to your wife’s integration into our society.” Borusa told him, ending the conversation and waving them off.

Rose turned to the President, beaming as she curtsied at him in a typically human way. She accepted Braxiatel’s offered arm as she threw a glance at her husband. He was tense and his movements spoke of how ill at ease he was with her. Rose pursed her lips, her hand twitching, wanting to grasp his hand and see if it was a perfect fit for hers like his older selves had been.

 _‘I’m sorry for taking away your choice and making things harder for you.’_ She said to him through their bond. She saw him stiffen further and he gave her a barely perceptible nod but refused to turn towards her. She knew he was a runner and rather than risk having him shame her here and now, she let up and decided not to push.

“You may as well tell me how you’ve come to be here, in your husband’s past.” Theta said in the silence of the lift. He leaned against the furthest wall from her, his gaze heavy and assessing.

“It’s something that needs to be lived. Let’s just say we encountered some deadly foes and I was trapped in a parallel universe all the while our bond was frayed and stretched, I think you believe me dead.” Rose said as she glanced at Brax who was watching them. She knew that he’d realized where Theta had dropped her and James but wouldn’t say anything. “Anyway, I found my way back here with the help of the parallel version of my father and I was about to track you down when the Golden Guardian intercepted me and took me to a council of the Guardians. They sent me here after it was over.”

Theta nodded and turned contemplative. “But what would convince me to risk the heartache of a broken bond by forming one with a human. Especially knowing how short your lives are in comparison to, say, a regular Gallifreyan even.”

“That’s just it. It’s been over a hundred Gallifreyan years since we had said our vows. I’d spent most of that away from you.” Rose said as she looked at him beseechingly, he couldn’t see her timelines because of their bond but she wanted him to trust her and take her word for it.

Theta froze and stared at her, his brother’s subtle mental nod told him that she was telling the truth. He wanted to ask how she’d lived to such an age and kept her youth, especially off of Gallifrey and bereft of the modern life-extending technologies of the 62nd Century but he stilled his tongue. There were somethings that he knew he ought not to know yet. She was right when she’d said that some things needed to be lived through. He watched as Rose’s gaze was locked on the Citadel’s landscape as they walked through the streets and into the transport that would take them to the family home.

Everywhere they went, their little trio would receive stares and whispers, some were curious while others were condescending and both Brax and Theta were stone-faced and alert but Rose just played deaf and walked with a casual grace that seemed to imply nothing was wrong. She was taking the Doctor’s philosophy of ‘pretend you own the place and no one would question you’ and apply it here.

* * *

Quences was a greatly aged man who seemed positively ancient to Rose (and he probably was), with deep lines along his mouth and eyes that looked to come from stress and from frowning too much. Though Rose knew at least some of it had to have been caused by her husband. His steely blue eyes stared at her in contempt but he kept his mouth shut. By his side, a woman with red hair named Satthralope glared at her, lips turned in disgust.

“Why have you brought that _mongrel_ here?” Satthralope demanded in disgust. Rose merely raised a brow at her, dislike for the woman beginning.

“She’s Theta’s bondmate.” Braxiatel said blandly, both of the family heads turned their angered glares at her husband.

“The bondmate of a future incarnation apparently.” Theta said immediately, not liking the looks that Satthralope had given them.

“And you didn’t send her back to her own version of her husband?” Quences asked, his voice hard but there was an overtone of disappointment as he gazed at Theta.

“The Gold Guardian brought her here by the will of the entire council of the Guardians, apparently, she’s here to stay and Theta has been charged with her wellbeing. They’ve made it perfectly clear that Gallifrey would suffer should she be harmed.” Brax said, explaining what had gone on in the President’s office.

The two heads of Lungbarrow turned their attention towards her. “A servant to the Council as a whole?” Quences asked with a gleam in his eyes as he leaned forward to assess her.

“Very well. She can stay.” Satthralope said with disdain. “But I’m not cooking for her.”

“I thank you for that, My Lady Satthralope, My Lord Quences.” Rose said with a quick curtsy, keeping her tone level as she tried not to let her anger at the redhead show.

Satthralope didn’t bother to respond as she swept out of the room, her robes flaring as she turned. The moment she was gone through the organic hallways so reminiscent of the Tardis, a warm mental nudge shot through Rose. She cautiously opened herself up to it and she felt the images of home float through her mind as a feeling of safety and welcome stole through her. She smiled and sent back her own warm greeting towards the house’s presence, her eyes closed.

She was unaware that all three of the Lungbarrow men were staring at her in shock. “A telepathic human.” Quences said softly.

“A telepathic and empathic human.” Braxiatel corrected.

“A telepathic and empathic human who’s at least a hundred Gallifreyan standard years old.” Theta added.

“All of that and a servant to the Council of the Guardians.” Quences breathed. Rose’s eyes sprang open and her eyes glowed gold for a moment and they all gasped as they saw Time in her gaze. It was gone the moment she blinked, her head tilted in confusion.

“Why are you all staring at me?” She asked worriedly. Her golden brows scrunched in confusion and her lips turning down into a contemplative frown, the action drew Theta’s eyes to it and he had to force himself away from any thoughts that led to the baser instincts unbecoming of Time Lords.

“It’s nothing. Theta will escort you to his rooms.” Quences said as he waved them away dismissively. “We’ll have the family meeting first thing in the morning.”

Theta nodded and led her away, up the stairs and to the farthest side of the house. At the very edge stood two doors that sat across from one another. “This is the door to my rooms.” He said as he pointed to the door to the right. “And this is the door to Braxiatel’s rooms.” He pointed at the opposite door.

He turned back to his door and pushed it open, inside was a whole living suite with a small kitchen and dining area and a few doors leading to what she assumed was the dining room. “Satthralope doesn’t like me much so I usually buy some food and store it here and she doesn’t like it either when you miss a meal because you’re too busy to spend time with family.” He explained.

Rose’s blood boiled at the thought of the Family House Keeper. James had told her a lot about his childhood and she had featured heavily in his torment. The only person he had anything good to say about was Innocet and perhaps Quences (Brax had been a given). She was looking forward to getting to know her brother-in-law.

He looked at her expectantly and she realized that she had missed what he had said. “Sorry?” She asked, turning to look at him.

“I said that my bedroom is the centermost door, the one to the far right is my workshop, the other rooms are free for your use.” He said.

Theta’s mind went blank the moment she threw him a tongue-in-teeth smile, her eyes warm and loving. She threw her arms around him and his hearts stuttered as she gave him a tight hug. “Thank you.” She whispered as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. She stepped away and began to walk towards the door immediately to the left of his room, humming as she went.

She didn’t look behind to see the stupefied Time Lord. Theta only remembered to breathe once his respiratory bypass kicked in as he remembered the feel of her body pressed tightly against his (in a society as emotionally repressed as theirs, hugs were unfamiliar and he’d never received one before) and the heat of her body so much warmer than Gallifreyans.

He shook his head and walked into his workroom. His mind whirring with thoughts of his not quite human wife.  He glanced out of the windows and stared at the Cadon Flood river and the Mount Perdition as he tinkered on his latest project. It was about four hours before he stood from his bench ready to purchase food for himself and his new wife when he heard the clanging of pots in his barely used kitchen. He walked out and was hit by an unfamiliar but delicious scent as his wife’s blonde hair glinted in the light of the twin suns of Gallifrey.

“Dinner won’t be ready for a bit. We’re lucky I’d just gone to the grocers when Lady Gold picked me up. You don’t have any food otherwise and I don’t feel like braving the streets of Gallifrey today.” She said as she flitted through the room, setting the table. “But I’d been able to make some snack. Would you like to take some tea with me?” She asked as she laid some type of loaf and a steaming kettle of something.

Theta nodded and sat down, allowing her to serve him a slice of the loaf and the drink. Before she could take a seat, a knock sounded and he bolted out of his seat to answer it, disconcerted about his wife. He risked a glance at her and she didn’t look put off or even hurt by his rush to get away from her, she looked highly amused instead. He opened it to Brax standing imperiously beside a grinning Koschei.

“I brought your papers from work, Thete! Aren’t I a good friend?” He crooned his green eyes flashing manically.

Theta rolled his eyes at his best friend. “You mean you wanted to see my new human wife.” He deadpanned.

“Of course not! That would be gossip and gossip is bad!” Koschei denied vehemently and looked at him imploringly. “Are you going to allow me in?”

Theta scoffed at him as he moved to let the two men into his rooms. “If gossip is so bad then how did the whole Chapter know about Vansell’s infatuation?” He asked.

“I neither confirm nor deny any actions on my part that helped to spread to such a vile rumor.” Theta just sighed at his Glomar response.

Koschei’s manic grin widened as he spotted Rose standing by the table. It seemed she’d brought out some more plates and cups. “Oh, aren’t you just a beautiful little ape!” He said as he strode towards her. Theta’s eyes widened in panic as Rose’s lips pursed and her shoulder began to shake. _‘Damnit Koschei! Don’t make my wife cry!’_ He thought furiously. But his new wife surprised him further as she burst into peals of laughter.

“Oh my God!” She said once she caught her breath. “You two really are best friends! That was almost exactly the same thing his future self said to me the first time he saw me in a dress!” She exclaimed.

“Really, brother?” Brax asked incredulously. “You called the woman you were interested in, an ape?”

“I haven’t done it yet!” Theta said defensively.

“I’m Koschei of the House of Oakdown, My Lady, and may I say you are magnificent.” He said as he leaned down to kiss her hand. Rose giggled at his antics but the Doctor didn’t fail to notice the slight stiffening and widening of his friend’s eyes the moment their skin touched.

“I’m Rose Tyler of Earth.” She said happily. “Would you and Brax like to stay for tea and some bread?” She asked as she gestured to the spread in front of her.

Koschei shot him a victorious look. “Can’t say anything about the old man, but I’d be delighted to further our acquaintance!” He said.

Brax bristled from their side. “Old man?” He asked indignantly. “I’m barely two decades older than you and my brother.” He said as he stomped to them and sat down beside Rose.

Theta watched the trio as Rose began to serve them and sighed before heading back to his seat. Brax frowned as he sniffed the tea. “This isn’t Gallifreyan tea.” He said.

“No, it’s an Earth blend. I know you Gallifreyans only have one sort of tea and I don’t think I’d be able to survive on just one flavor for too long.” She said with a wrinkle of disgust. “Just give it a try.”

“Yes, well… Cadonwood tea is delicious enough on its own that we don’t see the need to replace it with anything else.” Brax said as he cautiously sipped the foreign brew. His eyes widened and he took a larger gulp of the tea. “Though I must admit that this is wonderful as well.”

“Well… different countries had their own special tea leaves and it’s resulted in quite a large variety of tea mixes.” Rose explained as she gestured for the others to eat.

Theta tried the slice of loaf curiously and moaned at the burst of flavor. “What is this?” He asked.

Rose giggled. “Nice to know that you never change.” She said happily. “That’s banana loaf; your future selves were addicted to bananas.” She finished.

“It’s amazing how attuned you are to his needs.” Koschei said as he watched her. Theta frowned as he stared at his best friend; there was something in his gaze, something that seemed a cross between befuddlement and curiosity.

“Comes with experience, I know his likes and dislikes because he’s told me about them. This him hasn’t tried as many culinary variations as his future self has.” Rose told him with a shrug.

There was something there in the way she spoke. Theta noticed her glances directed at him with warmth and love, more than he’s experienced in his life and he suddenly yearned to reach out to her in their bond, to feel her welcome him in his mind but he doesn’t this is too new, too foreign, too _terrifying_.

Things stayed on lighter topics and soon enough even Brax was at her jokes. She didn’t tell them stories about her time with him but she did tell him about the worlds she’s been too while searching for him. She talked about her life in the parallel universe as Rose Tyler Defender of the Earth, Ambassador of Sol III. Rose Tyler, Theta found, was a brilliant woman, kind and loving, and so… utterly not Gallifreyan. Her warmth and emotions, her empathy and creativity, everything that Time Lords scorned and everything that made her human.

He idly wondered what he’d done to get someone so devoted to him but doesn’t dare ask. She’s there and apart of him wants to just take her, their bond calling out to him. He could feel her loneliness and he couldn’t help but wonder how long it’s been since she’s seen him, his future self. He watched as she cleared away the remainders of their snacks for a moment and when she was busy humming along to herself, he turned back to his two companions.

“I’m surprised you’ve not given in to the pull of the bond yet, Thete. They are rather legendary.” Brax told him as he leaned back in his chair.

“Can you blame me? I don’t even know her. She knows me, knows things about me that I’ve yet to discover and it’s just a bit terrifying.” He told them. The urge to run had returned full force the moment they’d departed from the President’s office but he’d shoved it away.

“Then you’d be a fool not to take this chance. She’s a curiously magnificent creature, Thete.” Koschei said as he glanced at Rose. “I didn’t realize but… the drumming lessened when she arrived on Gallifrey and it was quieter when I got here and practically stopped when I held her hand. Something about her was stopping it.” He confessed.

“I think I’ll be along a lot if this is the result of your marriage to the woman. It’s been so long since the drums began that I almost didn’t notice its absence. It wasn’t until our hands met and I looked into her timelines that I noticed the silence.” He finished.

Theta’s shoulders slump. “I wish I could help you. But you know you’re always welcome here. Especially if being near her helps you.” He told him. Anything else they’ve to say is silenced by Rose’s return.

“Are you two staying for dinner? I’ve made some roast and mashed potatoes. I’m not exactly welcomed to the House meals.” She asked as she took her seat beside him.

“Roast and mashed potatoes? More Earth delicacies?” Koschei asked as he leaned in.

“Yes. I do hope you’ll stay. I’ve made some sweets for dessert as well.” She said. She threw them a warm smile and Theta could see that the two men with him completely give in, knew that she had them wrapped around her finger.

Dinner was a warm affair and it’s unlike anything Theta had ever experienced. The atmosphere is relaxed and she had led the conversation along so well, the food is good too. He escorted the guests to the door as she cleaned up, a warm goodbye from his wife suffices as Koschei promises a visit with the rest of the Deca.

“Don’t let her get away. She’s good for you.” Koschei said softly in his ear before he leaves.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, brother.” Brax said, his way of promising his support, as he enters his room.

She was standing by the table when he turned around. Theta knew it was late and he knew the human customs of man and wife sharing a bed but it set him ill at ease, it wasn’t something he thought he was ready for and he hoped she’ll understand.

“Good night, Thete.” She said as she stared at him, her eyes gazing into his.

“Good night, Rose.” He said softly as he stared back at her. The moment she’s gone into her room he sighs and pulls out his diary, ready to write about this weird and vexing day. “Theta Sigma, this is a hell of a mess you’ve gotten yourself into.” He whispered to himself.

* * *

The moment Rose closed the door she let out all the emotions she’d kept in throughout the rather long day. She slid to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself as she began to cry. All the times she’d imagined finding the Doctor, she had never imagined it would be on Gallifrey before he ever gave in to his wanderlust and when he’d still thought so low of humans. A later incarnation would have been alright, easier for her to explain the situation too but this… this meant the slow path and she didn’t know when she’d be able to leave Gallifrey and see her family on Earth.

She loved him, there was never a doubt of that but it was hard enough knowing that she’d possibly meet a version of her husband who hadn’t yet met her but this… was too early. He was still friends with Koschei… _Koschei_ , the thought of the manic yet kind Time Lord from earlier had sent a pang through her as she thought of him. James had oft spoken of the Deca and in particular his two dearest friends from his youth Koschei and Ushas.

She remembered the tales of his glorious youth in the Academy with his nine dearest friends and of all the mischief they’d caused together and in more somber tones, the tales of all the destruction he and his five fellow exiles wrought throughout the galaxy. He spoke of the bitterness and betrayal that had divided their once-close circle of friends. But of Rallon and Millennia, he’d spoken little of them save that he was guilty of their death. The last time they’d ever been united was during the Time War when they’d all stood and fought on the frontlines together as the leaders of the army.

Rose tried to think of ways to proceed in her dealings with the Deca but eventually decided to just ‘wing it’ as was often the case with the plans that she and the Doctor had created. She had no idea what caused the divide, James had been vague about certain parts of his life but clear on the others. Funnily enough, his manner of storytelling changed after she’d turned forty. She remembered the glazed and distant look that James had gotten one day when they were speaking and it made her wonder whether or not James had known about _this_ particular adventure and was giving her hints to help her along.

Eventually, she shrugged it off and stood up, wiping the remainder of her tears with the back of her hand and stripping the blue robes off and reaching into her transdimensional bag for a nightgown and some toiletries. Once she was done with her nightly routine she turned to the window and gazed out at the skies burn orange as the last of the twin suns still hung high over the trees of silver. From the perch of the balcony, the breeze blew in the sweet scent of schlenk blossoms as the blue of the raging river below contrasted with the vibrant ruby red grass and the golden arkytior flowers found on the Mount of Perdition.

Rose glanced at the adjoining balcony, _his_ balcony, and saw that the light was off and knew that Theta because that was who he still was in this time period and he had felt his name forbidden somehow, was still in his workshop. She merely shook her head and left the door open as she headed to bed sending the house a warm mental greeting.

As she lay under the covers in the cool yet bright night on Gallifrey, she had one last thought. _‘Rose, foolish girl, what have you gotten yourself into?’_ She thought before her mental, emotional, and physical exhaustion all caught up with her and she fell asleep missing the feel of her husband’s arms wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koschei was said to be a deviant from childhood because he would often sneak out with a young Theta and they would go drinking and would get into fights with the Shobogans and he would hypnotize people for fun (his version of a party trick) and would often talk his way out of punishment. Oddly enough he became a truant officer, a highly respected one who performed his job 'meritorious conduct and self-discipline; and he and the Doctor once made a pact to see every star together but this obviously happened. All that was known was that up until the Doctor left Gallifrey with Susan, they were best friends but when he showed up, they were already fond rivals but that turned into arch-frenemies.
> 
> I kinda want to try and capture that here and show the events that would lead to the dissolution of the Deca and hopefully make it all the way to the events of the modern Who-verse. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and of the Master.


End file.
